<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wounds Of War by Urmom1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103924">The Wounds Of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urmom1010/pseuds/Urmom1010'>Urmom1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, One Shot, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad Ahsoka Tano, ahsoka processing order 66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urmom1010/pseuds/Urmom1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I reimagined Ahsoka’s reaction after order-66. Even though she (mostly) has her emotions in check, I felt that something as traumatic as this needed an equally sad reaction. </p><p>Sad Ahsoka in this small one shot. Because we all have our low moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wounds Of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sat there, numb.</p><p>Ahsoka Tano had seen many things in her life. She had fought in a long, exhausting war, saw families split apart. Something she never imagined would happen to herself. </p><p>She shivered.</p><p>Despite being on some remote, Outer-rim planet- she had no clue where she was. Only knew that the blazing sun and endless sand mountains meant she should be feeling waves of warmth- not the opposite.</p><p>Still, she could not shake the feeling. The feeling of icy loneliness, of devastating sadness.</p><p>After...recent events (Ahsoka refused to even acknowledge them, head turned facing down  at her crossed legs, noticing the droplets of tears that marked her worn clothes.), Rex decided they must split up to have a better chance at survival. So that’s exactly what they did. </p><p>Ahsoka shivered yet again.</p><p>She let out a strained sob, fully trying to contain her screams of frustration. </p><p>She swallowed them earlier when had Rex proposed his idea. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to tell him that the last thing she wanted to be, was to be alone. That when she left The Order, there wasn’t a day that went by where she missed her family. Her family at the temple.</p><p>She chucked bitterly, angry at herself. Why was she so reserved towards Anakin? What good did that do? He wasn’t even here anymore.</p><p>That thought broke the dam of tears Ahsoka had been holding back. </p><p>He was gone.</p><p>They all were.</p><p>She curled into a small ball and freely sobbed. Now, no one would be able to scold her for her overt show of emotions. Then again, she wasn’t a Jedi. </p><p>Her heart clenched.</p><p>She wanted to be one again. Wanted to be a Jedi that would make Anakin proud. Obi-Wan too. </p><p>Ahsoka looked up at the clear sky, the absolute contrast of her state of mind. She was so confused. How did things turn out this way? How did the Jedi lose?</p><p>Why did she survive? </p><p>Ahsoka laid down fully, suddenly feeling drained. She welcomed the blazing sand scorching her skin, wishing she could drown in it instead. </p><p>It was all too much. She wanted the pain to stop. Instead, she did what often helped her drift to sleep. </p><p>She imagined another tough day of war, finally finished beating a bunch of clankers (like the clones always called them), and she’d go to Anakin’s quarters. To check on him. They would playfully argue, the regular banter that was expected from a snarky teen and a cocky young man. </p><p>Ahsoka let out another sob. </p><p>She would kill to turn back time.</p><p>But for now, she would need to take it one day at a time. She would need to heal, move on from the wounds war gave her. Although, these wounds would never quite heal. </p><p>As she would grow and seek to help people, the gaping void and dark voice within her would always remind her that it does not mean anything- for she was not able to help Anakin and those who needed her most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>